


You Spin Me Right Round

by im_a_lime



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: /eventual smut, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, josh/tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_lime/pseuds/im_a_lime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hires Tyler to work in his record store.</p><p>This one is going to get super cute & cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love if you left kudos/comments, it'd make me supper happy :D 
> 
> Hope you like!

For the millionth time, Tyler Joseph pushed open the door to the local record store. He couldn’t help but smile at the small “ding” that the bell made every time. The store smelled of vanilla and old paper, there were crates of records stacked everywhere, but Tyler knew exactly where to find everything, despite the chaos.

He approached the front counter and tapped his hands, happily waiting for an employee to have a minute free. Most of them were fairly busy, doing.. well, not organizing the records obviously, but doing something. He looked at all the posters lining the walls. This place had become like a second home to him. He didn't mind that it was small and cluttered. Finally, a short girl with dark hair and huge retro headphones around her neck hopped up to the counter. “How can I help you, Tyler?” He was pretty sure he'd never spoken with her, but apparently he had quite the reputation in the store.

“Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you had any job openings?” He cleared his throat and looked at her hopefully.

“You’re in luck! Our manager is actually here right now. He’s in the back, you can go ahead and go talk to him.” She smiled and pointed to the black curtain covering the “Employee” section of the store. "Okay, thank you." Tyler nervously approached it, took a second to breathe, then ducked behind the curtain. He wasn’t prepared at all for the gorgeous man he saw, sorting through a stack of records.

He was tall, wearing a _very_ tight button down shirt, which hugged his muscles just right. He had inviting dark brown eyes, and a mess of pink curls on top of his head. His lips looked soft and pink and _fuck,_ Tyler had been staring for a while, he should probably say something now.

“So.. someone actually DOES sort the records here?” _Fuck, probably shouldn’t have said **that**._

The man looked up, having not noticed that someone else was in the room. Before Tyler could take it back, he laughed. His eyes crinkled and his mouth was open wide, exposing perfect teeth. He tilted his head slightly back while he laughed a real, genuine laugh.

“Dude, i’m so sorry.” Tyler blushed, and prolly looked like a deer in the headlights. He rubbed his neck, _fuckkkkk._

“No worries! I’m aware of the mess.” He smiled like an angel. “I’m Josh Dun, the manager.” he extended his hand eagerly. Tyler took a few steps closer and shook Josh’s hand.

“I’m Tyler Joseph.”

“No way, _the_ Tyler?” He asked, eyebrows raised, his mouth forming a perfect O shape.

“You…you’ve heard of me?”

“Of course i have!” He leaned forward. “You’re kinda like a legend in here. All the employees rave about you. Apparently you have great taste in music.” Tyler blushed. “It’s an honor!” Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand, and bowed down to kiss it. Tyler felt like his whole hand was on fire. _oh god._

“I, um, I was wondering if you were hiring?” Tyler asked, trying hard to stop thinking about Josh’s lips on his skin.

“Dude, totally. I’d love to have you work here. Can I get your number and call you about it later?”

“Yeah, absolutely!” Tyler smiled.

“ummm..” Josh looked around, then reached for his back pocket to pull out a marker, and handed it to Tyler. “You can just like, write it on my arm?” He undid the button on his cuff and slowly rolled the sleeve up over his forearm. _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ it was getting hard for Tyler to breathe. He shook his head a little, hoping to shake away the thoughts. Josh thought this was incredibly cute.

“Go ahead!” Josh shoved his arm towards Tyler. He tentatively held on to Josh’s arm, and began to write out his phone number. “Cool dude, i’m so freakin’ excited! I’ll call you tomorrow!” He extended a hand again. He blushed and quickly looked down, shaking Josh's hand for about a second longer than normal. He tried not to notice how Josh bit his lip.

“A-alright” he stuttered, “I’ll get out of your way n-now” _fuck, why was he so nervous?_

Josh leaned just close enough for Tyler to feel his breath on his skin. “You can be in my way any time,” then winked at Tyler.

Tyler blushed again, and quickly shuffled out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang. Tyler counted, _one… two…three…_ he answered.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, um, is this Tyler?”

“Yes!” Tyler said, a little too excited to hear Josh’s voice.

“TYLERRRRRRRRR! COME WORK FOR MEEEE!” He yelled into the phone, causing Tyler to laugh. Did Josh really want him to come work there that bad? The thought set off butterflies rumbling in his stomach. 

“Alright, alright! I will!” he promised.

“Great, so looking things over, I only had to fire one person to make room for you. She cried but whatever dude.”

“Are you serious?!” Tyler asked.

“Half serious. She didn’t cry, but i did fire her. Caught her stealing. Are you going to steal from me?” 

“No sir!” Tyler blurted out. He could hear Josh laughing really hard. _He has such a cute laugh._

“Cute. Alright then, you’re hired.” Tyler grinned from ear to ear. “I want you here as soon as possible. What are you doing today?” He could almost hear Josh’s smile through the phone.

“You’re in luck! Nothing. I’ll be there in 10?”

“Awesome, can’t wait!” He hung up.

Tyler couldn’t help but do a little happy dance around his room. It was only a few minutes before he got another call from Josh.

“Hello, this is Tyler..?” 

“Oh shit dude, meant to call a different number.” Tyler nervously laughed. “I just missed your voice, Tyler.” He melted at the way Josh said his name. 

"S'all good," Tyler was still dancing a little. 

“Alright, see you soon Ty!” He hung up, leaving Tyler blushing and speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, next chapter gets extremely cute.
> 
> I love reading comments :) thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler’s bike was flying down the street as he headed for the record store. His heart fluttered as he tried not to get too excited, but he couldn’t help himself. _It’s just a job._ he reminded himself over and over, but Josh’s smile kept replaying in his head. He had no reason to believe that Josh liked him in any sort of way, but he couldn’t help but hope…. _Oh shuddup._ he said to himself, climbing off his bike and chaining it to a post. 

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

He stepped into the store. 

“There you are!” Josh kinda skipped over to Tyler, he seemed genuinely happy to see him. Tyler tried not to stare at his perfect smile, but _damn._

“So, uh, you wanna learn how to _not_ sort records or what?” Josh teased, giving him a playful shove. 

“Or,” Tyler smiled, “I could show _you_ how its done.” Josh raised an eyebrow, and Tyler blushed. Did he really just say that? 

“I.. I’m sorry, I-“ He began to stutter, feeling the blush spread to his entire face and neck. 

“Cocky.” Josh interrupted. “I like it.” He spun on his heel and motioned for Tyler to follow him, so he shuffled along and tried not to look at Josh’s ass. (failing miserably). 

“Welcome to my headquarters!” Josh exclaimed as he lead Tyler behind the same black curtain where they met the day before. Tyler looked around more carefully this time. The walls were actually a light pink, but you could barely see them through the band posters. There was a torn up sofa in the way back, that looked like Josh had spent more than a few nights sleeping on. The ground was littered with crumpled up papers and crates of dusty records. Tyler spotted several take-out containers in the trash.

“I know, i know, it’s a mess. I, uh…” Josh scratched at the back of his neck, “I kinda live here sometimes.” 

“Kinda?” Tyler raised an eyebrow, kicking at a small pile of clothes near his feet. 

“Right.” Josh swept up the clothes quickly, trying not to let Tyler see that he was blushing. He looked around, and shoved the clothes into a bag and tossed it at the couch. 

“Okay smarty pants,” Josh smiled at Tyler. “Pick a crate and start sorting. For now i’m at least trying to get them sorted alphabetically by genre, then after that if we want to-“ Josh realized that Tyler had the goofiest grin on his face, “What are you staring at??”

“Nothing, please keep talking!” Tyler felt the butterflies rumbling in his stomach again. Josh just laughed at how flustered Tyler looked. 

“Ya know what, you’re smart. You can figure it out yourself!” He gave Tyler a little shove towards some records, and they both began to work.

“So, uh, do you need to train me for the cash register and stuff?” Tyler asked, nodding his head toward the front of the store. 

“I’m not too concerned about that. I can hire any old idiot to run a cash register, I’d rather save you for the stuff that matters.” Tyler smiled really big at this. “I mostly just planned to have you working back here with me…” Josh bit his lip and glanced up at Tyler for a reaction. “...If that’s cool with you?”

“Yeah!” Tyler beamed. Josh wanted to work closely with him, he _had_ to like him, at least a little tiny itty bitty bit, right??

“We need some music playing!” Josh said, walking up behind Tyler, “Got anything good in that box Ty?” He leaned his head over Tyler’s shoulder and slid his arms around him to flip through the records. The butterflies that were previously in Tyler’s stomach were now fluttering all the way up his throat. Josh was literally _wrapped around him._

“uh, t-this one’s good,” Tyler stuttered, handing him a _Cage The Elephant_ album.

“You _do_ have good taste.” Josh said, his warm breath landing on Tyler’s neck.

“T-thanks,” Tyler turned his head, and his face was just Inches from Josh’s

Josh just smiled his big, adorable smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS GONE A FEW DAYS
> 
> thanks for all the kudos and comments guys, it really makes me so happy to see those <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to Twentyshunpilots, because I wasn't going to update this today but your comment motivated me to write this chapter, thanks :D
> 
> I love you all.

Tyler’s heart was pounding so hard, he could hear it. He could _feel_ it. He felt the blood being pushed through every vein, rushing across his entire body. He didn’t know his whole body could blush, but it was.

Josh’s perfect lips were inches from his. He started getting lost in his captivating brown eyes, and felt his head instinctively moving closer to Josh’s, like his lips knew exactly where they belonged.

To his surprise, Josh was also leaning closer, closing the gap between their lips.

“Hey Josh!” someone called from the front of the store. _right. before. their lips. met._

Tyler jumped back a little and blushed even more, if that’s even possible. To his surprise, Josh hadn’t pulled away at all. He simply smiled at Tyler and smacked him on the ass.

“Duty calls.” He grinned headed out to the public area of the store, leaving Tyler dizzy and blissful. Did that really just happen?? He tried his best to continue working, but the almost-kiss just played in his head over and over, like a broken record.

“Hey Ty?” Josh poked his head through the curtain.

“Y-yeah?” Tyler’s voice came out way higher than he had planned.

“Do you wanna grab lunch together?”

Tyler tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t help that his eyes got wide and he gasped a tiny little gasp, and his cheeks started turning pink. (when he had just finally got them not-pink).

“U-h-h yeah, sounds great.” He could no longer control the goofy grin on his face. _oh my god stop it._

“Cool dude, you got a jacket? It got a little chilly out.” Tyler looked down at his tee shirt, with the arm holes cut just a little too big, exposing his sides. He did not have a jacket.

“I’ve got one you can wear.” Josh winked, grabbing a leather jacket off the couch and draping it over Tyler’s shoulders. It was a little too big for Tyler, to accommodate for Josh’s _muscles._

“So punk.” Tyler remarked, sliding his arms into the leather sleeves. Josh just rolled his eyes.

“What kind of food do you like?” He asked, shoving his wallet in his pocket.

“Pizza?” Tyler asked, because who doesn’t like pizza.

“I know just the place.” Josh grinned, and Tyler could’ve sworn that it should be one of the ‘7 wonders of the world.’

Josh and Tyler laughed the whole way to Josh’s mystery pizza place. They found they both had a lot in common. Tyler figured that even if Josh only wanted to be friends, that would still be pretty freakin sweet to have a friend like Josh. Obviously though, Tyler wanted to be much more than Josh's friend.

Josh lead Tyler to a place called “Anabelle’s”

It was a brick building with tastefully graffiti, or perhaps art was the proper word for it. The inside was dimly lit and decorated with string lights, and Josh picked a booth in a quiet corner.

“Sorry for the romantic setting,” Josh laughed, “but the pizza here is to die for!”

“You should’ve warned me it was a date, I wouldn’t have worn this lame jacket!” Tyler teased, causing Josh to erupt into laughter. Tyler couldn't tell if the butterflies were rumbling in his stomach, or if he was just really hungry. Probably both.

“I’m Lauren, I’ll be your waitress today.” Tyler looked over and noticed a very pretty girl setting down menus in front of them. She had soft brown curls and bright blue eyes. Her hand lingered on Josh's when she gave him his menu, and she made some comment about being 'at his service.' He continued to watch in awe as she blatantly flirted with Josh, and he payed no attention to it. In fact, Josh’s gaze never seemed to leave Tyler. The waitress quickly seemed to get the hint, and left them alone.

They continued to laugh and poke fun at each other through the whole meal. Although there was always a hint of flirtation in the air. At one point, Josh even leaned over to wipe a bit of pizza sauce off Tyler’s face. When the check came, Tyler reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“Nah dude, it’s on me.” Josh winked again. _Was he just TRYING to make Tyler blush now?_ Josh paid the bill and they both stood up.

“May I?” he held out his hand. Tyler was internally screaming now. He happily nodded, and they laced their fingers together, then walked back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler’s hand was still tingling from Josh holding it the whole way back to the store. He was trying to impress Josh by sorting the records really well, but Josh was not making that easy. Every time Tyler would finally get into a groove of working Josh would interrupt. Not that Tyler could really complain, but he was _hella distracting._

“You’re pretty cute when you’re trying to focus,” Josh rolled his tongue over his lips, reminding Tyler exactly why it was so hard to focus.

“Don’t you ever try to focus?” Tyler teased, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing like crazy.

“I see you blushing!” Josh laughed, ignoring Tyler’s attempt at changing the subject. He took a step closer, putting himself between Tyler and his work, and poked at Tyler’s pink cheek.

“It's a sunburn.” Tyler sheepishly made eye contact with Josh, knowing that he didn't sound convincing at all.

“I don't believe that for a second, darling.” Josh’s hand was still against Tyler’s face, which was now bright red.

“Yeah, me either.” Tyler laughed, taking a tiny step forward, allowing his body to meet Josh’s.

With a smile, Josh put his hands on Tyler’s hips and pulled him even closer, pressing their bodies together. Nose to nose, Josh and Tyler locked eyes. Josh smelled like vanilla and berries.

“Y-you smell nice.”Tyler blurted out. _fuck… Why did he say that?_

“F-fuck I'm s-sorry, I don't know why I-” Tyler was shaking now.

“Shh,” Josh pressed his fingers over Tyler's lips. “It's okay,” he smiled, “you smell nice too.”

“I’ll let you get back to work now.” Josh winked and stepped away, leaving Tyler flustered.

Once again, Josh was just wayyyy too distracting. Tyler did his best to continue working but he just couldn't get Josh out of his head. He kept thinking of his dark chocolate eyes and the way they shined when he smiled. Tyler sighed and finished another crate of records.

 

* * *

 

“I think i’m done for the day, dude.” Josh collapsed, sinking into the couch. He closed his eyes, but motioned for Tyler to come over. He tentatively set down the stack of records he was holding, and went to stand beside the couch.

“You did good today!” Josh smiled, “You’re seriously going to save the store, I can already tell.”

“I’m glad i can help.” Tyler beamed, he was glad Josh seemed so impressed with him.

“Have a seat,” Josh reached up and grabbed Tyler’s hand, pulling him onto the couch. Tyler laughed and happily joined him.

“We’ll have to get you on the schedule, I haven’t gotten around to that. For now, just write down your hours on a post-it or something and I’ll make sure to pay you.”

“I’m free basically every day,” Tyler said, hoping to see Josh as often as possible.

“As much as i’d love to have your adorable face working here every single day, i’m not sure that’s legal.” Tyler’s face fell a little. “But, if you want to come spend your days off with me, of your own free will, i’m all for that!” Josh laughed.

“Perfect!” Tyler laughed, glancing at the clock. “Oh, shoot. I should probably get going.” Tyler frowned. He didn’t want to go, but it was getting pretty late.

“No fair!” Josh pouted. “See you tomorrow then?”

“Absolutely!” Tyler smiled, standing up. He wanted to, like.. hug Josh, or something. But he wasn’t sure if he should, so he simply waved. “Night Josh.”

“Bye Ty!” Josh smiled at Tyler, and he felt like dying. A smile like that should seriously not be legal.

Tyler made his way out of the store, and into the cool night air. It wasn’t until he got to his bike that he realized the key to his padlock was still inside the store. He really didn’t want to walk all the way home, so he headed back inside. He shuffled back to the ‘employees only’ curtain, “Josh?” he called, stepping into the room. Tyler’s face went bright red as his eyes landed on a very shirtless Josh Dun.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I uh-” Tyler stumbled.

“Oh, dude! I’m sorry, I thought you left, I was just going to crash here tonight.” Josh explained.

“I just forgot the key to unlock my bike.” Tyler’s whole body felt like it was on fire. He quickly grabbed the key off the table, trying not to stare at Josh’s muscles, but… _damn._

“Hey wait!” Josh called, as Tyler was leaving. He turned around and Josh rushed over to him.

“I uh, I forgot something too.”

“You- you did?” Tyler asked, confused, as Josh stepped closer. He moved his hands to the sides of Tyler’s face, and looked deep into his eyes. Tyler felt like he was going to melt right into Josh’s hands. Josh leaned in even closer, and Tyler let out a small gasp, as one of Josh’s hands made its way to the back of his neck to bring him closer. Josh pressed his lips against Tyler’s, and _holy fuck,_ Tyler’s heart nearly leapt out his chest.

Tyler felt like he should do something, but his entire body was frozen. _fuck fuck fuck._ Josh pulled back and examined Tyler’s face.

“Was that okay? Tyler?” Josh asked, but Tyler’s head was spinning and his knees were weak, and, and, _fuck._

Josh began to panic.

“Tyler, I’m SO sorry If that was out of line. I just-” Tyler finally gained control of his body and leaned forward to kiss Josh again. He allowed his hands to shakily land on Josh’s bare shoulders. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler as their lips moved against each other, and Tyler let out a small squeak of happiness. Josh laughed, without breaking away from the kiss, and just squeezed Tyler tighter.

Tyler’s heart burst into a thousand pieces and butterflies fluttered up his stomach and tickled his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys' comments seriously brighten my day, i love it so much :D thanks for all the love & kudos & comments guys!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

“So, uh, I take it that was alright with you?” Josh laughed.

“Very alright.” Tyler grinned, still wrapped in Josh’s embrace. 

“Well,” Josh pressed his lips against Tyler’s again, “I suppose I should let you get home,” he said between kisses. “But I don’t want to.” 

“I really should get some sleep…” Tyler said, before kissing Josh again. 

“Are you sure?” Josh giggled, leaning in to taste Tyler’s lips one more time. 

“...No” Tyler whispered, barely taking a breath between kisses now. He knew that he had wanted to kiss Josh, but he didn’t know that it would feel _this_ good. He leaned into Josh, nearly knocking him over. He just couldn’t get enough. 

Josh smiled at Tyler’s enthusiasm. He wanted to invite him to just spend the night in the store with him, but he was afraid of being too forward. He took a moment to enjoy the kiss, Tyler was getting more brave, allowing his hands to wander over Josh’s muscles. He felt a tickle in his chest as Tyler hungrily kissed him. He wanted so badly to scoop him up and carry him to the couch. 

“Alright,” Josh sighed, pulling away. “I really should let you go.”

Tyler’s face fell. For a second he second guessed himself… was Josh not enjoying this as much as he was? 

Josh immediately recognized what Tyler must be thinking, almost reading his mind.

“Yes angel, I’m enjoying this.” He put his hands on both sides of Tyler’s face and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, “I promise I’ll still be here in the morning.” He smiled, and Tyler smiled back. 

Tyler blushed a bit whenever Josh used a pet name for him, nobody had ever talked to him like that. 

“Okay,” Tyler grinned, “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise!” Josh wrapped him up in a big hug, swinging him around. Even when Josh set him down, he still felt like he was flying. Tyler nervously looked at Josh before leaning in for one last kiss. This one was slower, and softer, and neither of them wanted it to end. 

“Goodnight Ty.” Josh whispered, when they finally pulled apart to breathe. 

“Night Joshy.” Tyler couldn’t contain his smile as he walked out of the store and biked home. When he finally made it to his bed, all he could do was stare at the ceiling and grin, replaying the day over and over in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on this <333
> 
> You guys are the best!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: I did not proofread this chapter, its 6am and I'm sleepy. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Tyler jumped out of bed as soon as he woke up. Was it time to go to work yet? He dug though his pillows and blankets to find his phone.

_6:43 am_

The store didn’t open till 8:00 am. Tyler sighed and looked around his room. How was he possibly going to pass all that time? He grabbed a towel off his chair and headed for the shower.

Tyler turned the water on hot and put his music on shuffle, setting his phone down on the sink.

Tyler stepped into the shower, letting the steam envelop him. “R U Mine,” came on, and the music bounced off the tiles of the bathroom, creating the perfect acoustic for some shower singing.

He did his best to keep his mind off Josh, but it was nearly impossible. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way he kissed him, and how his arms felt around him, and how he looked shirtless, and holy heck his muscles…

  
Tyler tried not to get too aroused, but he couldn’t help it. Josh was just too much. Everything he did turned him on.

* * *

 

7:15 am

How was time going so slowly? Tyler had finished his shower, gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, changed his outfit twice, and reorganized his entire room. Maybe he should just leave now, wouldn’t want to risk being late, right?

He excitedly headed outside, trying his best to take his time. He hopped on his bike and slowly pedaled towards the record store. He tried to just enjoy how beautiful the weather was and how nice the sound of chirping birds was. But all that was on Tyler’s mind was how beautiful Josh’s face was and how nice his laugh sounded. And how much he wanted to kiss him.

To Tyler’s surprise, when he arrived at the store he could see the lights were on and the door seemed unlocked. Despite the “closed” sign, he figured it would be alright if he went inside, he was an employee after all. He pushed open the door, and smiled at the small “ding” of the bell.

“Ty is that you?” Josh called from his room. Well, it technically was the “employees only” room, but seeing as Josh practically lived back there it felt more appropriate to just call it his room.

“Yeah, sorry i’m so early.” Tyler said, stepping behind the curtain.  
“Dude that’s fine. More than fine.” Josh smiled and wondered how long he had to be polite before kissing the fuck out of Tyler.

“So, uh, what are we doing today?” Tyler stepped a little closer.

“Oh, you know, record stuff…” Josh trailed off, leaning closer and closer.

“Ss-ssounds good.” Tyler stuttered, as Josh’s face was just inches from his now.

“You sound good.” Josh smirked, enjoying how Tyler was now twitching with anticipation. He moved his lips closer to Tyler’s, then at the last minute turned his head and kissed him on the cheek. “Well I think you should start with that box over there.” He pointed, and Tyler’s face fell.

“Alright.” Tyler began to move away.

“I’m kidding Ty.” Josh grabbed Tyler by the bicep and pulled him into a kiss. Tyler eagerly kissed back, reaching his hands up to grab Josh’s face. He stumbled backwards a bit at Josh pushed him up against the wall. He could feel every inch of Josh pressing into him, and he was loving it.

Josh moved his mouth against Tyler’s, carefully sliding his tongue along Tyler’s lip to see his reaction. Tyler let out a small whimper, and _holy fuck,_ Josh couldn’t get enough of that. He moved his hands down Tyler’s body, letting them land on his hips, and slowly slipped his tongue into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler made a soft moan, and Josh pressed his hips into Tyler’s, pinning him to the wall.

Suddenly, Josh pulled away from the kiss, leaving Tyler momentarily disappointed, until he felt Josh begin sucking on his neck.

“Oh god,” Tyler leaned his head back against the wall. Wordlessly, Josh grabbed Tyler by the hips and lifted him up. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh and happily accepted being carried over to the couch.

Josh laid down with Tyler on top of him, and returned his lips to where they belonged on Tyler’s. His fingers danced around the hem of Tyler’s shirt, until he finally just began to tug it off.

“Oh, should I take this off?” Tyler asked, sitting up a little.

“Well, I’d like it if you did…” Josh was blushing a little now, and Tyler decided he would do anything Josh wanted. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, forgetting that he was usually self conscious about being shirtless, and wasn’t sure if Josh would like how he looked.  
Josh quickly dispelled any doubts Tyler had, as he marveled at Tyler’s body.

“You look amazing, Ty.” He said between kisses, pulling Tyler back down onto him, letting his hands roam over Tyler’s smooth skin. Tyler tentatively moved his hips against Josh’s rubbing their jeans together. He was unsure if that was okay, so he stopped and just focused on kissing Josh. Although it wasn’t long before Josh’s hands were on his hips, guiding him to continue.

Suddenly, a bell rang, signaling that someone had just walked into the store.

“Shit.” Josh exhaled, propping himself up on his elbows. Tyler quickly reached for his shirt and tugged it over his head, suddenly self conscious again.

“I’ll go take care of that.” Josh firmly kissed Tyler one more time before standing up, adjusting his jeans, and heading for the front of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how bad was that


	8. Chapter 8

“Excuse me?” 

Tyler was redesigning the window display when a girl with short purple hair interrupted him. He recognized her from when they went to school together, although they had never talked, and back then her hair was long and blonde. 

“I want to buy this record, but there’s nobody at the cash register?” She asked shyly. Tyler looked around the store and noticed that it was indeed empty. 

“Sure thing,” Tyler stood up and headed for the register. How hard can it be?

“Oh, Death Cab, nice!” He added, examining the record for a price sticker. 

“Yeah they’re one of my favorites.” She smiled at him and giggled. “I’ve heard you have great taste too...” She bit her lip. 

_is she… flirting with me?_ Tyler wondered. 

“That’ll be 14.99,” he said, trying to find the right button to open the cash register. The girl handed Tyler the money, and let her hand linger on his. 

“You know I think Death Cab is going to be playing near here in a few weeks…” She said, batting her eyelashes. 

“Sorry, Tyler’s working that day.” Josh came out of nowhere and stepped up to the counter behind Tyler, reaching around him to open the cash register. Tyler blushed as he felt Josh press forward against his ass, and felt his warm breath on his neck.

"Oh, um, are you sure?" The girl asked, oblivious to Josh's possessive behavior over Tyler.

"I might be able to take the day off," Tyler grinned sassily. The counter was tall enough that the girl could not see below Tyler's waist, so he gently pushed his hips back, grinding against Josh. 

"Do that and you're fired." Josh said. He used one hand to grab Tyler's hip and pull him closer, and the other hand to lean forward and give the girl her change. 

"Well, um, here!" The girl grabbed a pen and scribbled her phone number on her receipt, and handed it to Tyler. "Call me sometime!" She giggled, and gave him a quick wave before leaving the store. 

"You know," Josh whispered, his hot breath tickling Tyler's ear, "If we didn't have customers... You have no idea the things i'd do to you right here on this counter." He slid his lips down a bit and kissed Tyler's neck. He then grabbed the receipt with the girl's number, crumbling it in his hand as he quickly disappeared to the back of the store.


End file.
